Hunted by love
by Iareaboy
Summary: Disclaimer it's kind of rapey & not like my usual stories This is the story of Isaac Anderson Holloway, a young man who is the only survivor of a plane crash in a jungle & ends up facing off with predators Yautja & things get steamy. rated M for human male x female Yautja sex, death, murder & blood. (ON HOLD AND NEEDS TO BE CLEANED UP!)
1. intro

hunted by love

Disclaimer: I don't own predator or any other copyrighted franchise/product/Character, but I do own the OC's and story… and any similarities between characters are completely coincidental.

Warning: This story contains lemons, violence, and knowing how I write DEATH, now I know it's a stupid cliche but, Don't read if you don't like that stuff, I have the freedom to write want, so stop harassing me! I hope you enjoy this story of if you read, and it may come out in a short burst steady steam or only start and end up being Finished a year or two later. And sorry for the bad spelling.

"Speach"

{Yautja}

*Sounds*

[Writing]

(Tought)

Author's notes


	2. Chapter 1

I had only heard stories of Predators, xenomorphs and the colonial marines. I never thought I would see one in real life that is. Oh how rude of me I'm Isaac Anderson Holloway, and this is my story, I doubt anyone will believe me when I say I got up close and personal with a Yautja and that i even fought one and won, being the scrawny weak pale person i am, most find it hard to believe i made it out of that jungle alive… what jungle, well I'll have to tell you, but to make it interesting I'll tell you in first person instead of a third person flashback… after all I am writing this so why not make this interesting, and have some fun.

I woke up with a splitting headache, the plane i was in crashed and i was the only survivor. As I looked around i knew what had happened, but i can't remember how. "Guah" I grunted as i got up my leg sprained. (it's a miracle that nothing is broken) I thought as i started to limp on. I didn't know where i was going or what i was doing but I just limped on.

Eventually i found something, something that made me feel sick. "Oh god" was the words that slipped out of my mouth as i saw the pilot of the plane well what i believed to be him hanging from a tree by a cord tied to his ankle. His skinned corpse wreaked as flies buzzed around it the smell of blood assaulted my nose. The look of horror that was on his face was haunting. I spent what felt like an eternity looking at the lifeless body. But it was cut short by the sound of clicking. I turned around quickly, and i saw something I never thought i would see. A predator was standing full glory, I quickly got in a fighting stance, and it laughed at me. The thing chuckled behind its mask and then pull out its combi-sticks and tossed one to me as it played a recording *FIGHT*. I understood what he wanted as he removed his mask and gear revealing his face, his mandibles were flexing, and to be honest that didn't scare me, i thought he looked cool.

Once all of the predators gear was off he stabbed his own leg so we could fight on equal terms in an honorable duel. He charged me, letting out a roar that made his mandibles quiver, I knew that if i wanted to live i would have to fight him, i would have to win. I never moved so fast in my life i forgot the pain in my leg as i moved dodging the lunge, I held out my weapon and impaled him, I won out of pure dumb fucking luck… the predator had done more damage to his leg then he planned to. With a shout i pushed forward pinning the predator to the ground. I jumped back expecting him to lash out and try to kill me, but he grabbed my arm, and with what i assume was a smile on his face placed something in my hand, he then pulled me down to him and marked my forehead in something it burned my skin for a bit then stopped. I sat there confused as he put his wrist blade on me. As he died he told me "RUN". I didn't know why i listen to him, but i ran… I ran until i heard a loud *BOOM*. He blew himself up. I sat down with the combi-stick and wrist blade now my tools for survival. I decided to find out what he gave me, as i looked into the palm of my hand I saw a ring, not having dreadlocks like the ones he wore this on i put it on my fingers.

The next few weeks I spent walking hunting and fishing, I was lost, I was going in circles and i knew it, but i didn't give up. But one day i saw a ship fly into the jungle and land, i must be a good few hours walk but i decided I was going. (They could be my ride home, it could be a marine recon ship that is being tested out I'm saved) is what i thought on my way to the landing site. My clothes were all but gone, my bare feet were hard and no longer got cut by the rocks and sticks, my shirt was torn so much and my pants were now pretty much shorts. I ran and ran, until I saw something that made my heart sink. The ship was a predator hunting ship, there were three of them, they got out and set camp, I hid in a shallow pool that i found. They were smaller than to one i killed. After a few minutes two more Yautja came out a large and older one by the looks of him, he was an elder, and a smaller one a female she wore a mask and i assumed that she was the elder's daughter or something, maybe his mate i had no idea. But i did now one thing, she was cute. She walked with swagger her hips sway and her clothes reveal so much, her belly looks smooth and she has a fine waist and a nice cute little butt, her voice has a sweet tone to it. A blush invades my cheeks as i feel a tightness in what remains of my pants.

She points at the pool I'm in saying something to the elder who nods and then orders the others to do something, they gather into the ship and leave only heading out a bit before landing. (does she know I'm here?) i think as i sink into the mud. She walks to the water and squats before putting her hand in. the female pulls her hand out after a bit and steps in removing her mask and placing it on shore, i watch her remove item after item from her person her back side facing me as she removes her plasma caster and her wrist blades placing them with the rest of her weapons on shore neatly the tightness throbbing as i look. My heart skips a beat as turns and i see her face, her mandibles held shyly tight to her face. Her eyes softly look around before she swims. She swims gracefully. I watch my head barely above the water. She swims my way and i realized, she will see me if i don't dive. I dive underwater and she swims above me her graceful form passed over head and i watch her stop above me. She doesn't move just treads just above me. I can't hold my breath any longer as I swim up and give away my position with a deep gasp, causing her to turn and grab me but she stops trying to crush me when she sees the mark on my head. She lets go.

I look at her waiting for her to do something attack, scream, run, anything. "Hi" i say, she makes some clicking noises. "I'm Isaac what's your name?" I say with hand gestures.. "my name is Ba'ja" she says making me swallow nervously. "Isaac you're blooded, an honorary Yautja" Ba'ja tells me. Ba'ja swims closer and wipes mud off my face. Her touch makes me shiver, but she quickly heads to the shore and with her mask says "elder, I have found a blooded human permission to-" the rest she said in her native tongue, so I have no idea what she said, but I did understand the "yes" that the elder have back.

I see the ship leave and Ba'ja tells me, "I have been banished to a desert planet by my clan, and I was rescued by an elder and taken in. I'm hunting here… will you join me?". I look at her and say, "Yes but not humans", to witch she smiles and removes her Breastplates as she enters the water again, placing them in shore, then removing her loincloth leaving her in nothing but a full body fishnet garment. "remove your garments" Ba'ja says as she pulls off my shirt. I hand her my pants and boxers while tucking my excited tool between my legs. She rips them to shreds saying, "we will make you proper apparel". Ba'ja then smiles at me in a way that gives me courage. I pull her to me and kiss her, Ba'ja tries to push me back but I overpower her pinning her to the bank. "Let's mate" I say and she struggles, but I overpower her kissing her until she stops fighting back. "I'm going to put it in" I say as i rip her fish net and line up roughly playing with her breasts, i shove it in making her scream in pain as i shatter her hymen taking her virginity, and that's when i come to my senses. "I'm so sorry… I forced myself on you" i started to say but she kisses me saying "You are my mate now, you can take me anytime you want and do whatever you want with me, I'm your baby maker". With that i let myself go again pulling back and thrusting as hard as i can over and over into Ba'ja, her tight walls gripping at me wildly as i say "This is my first time too" before kissing her and groping her breasts wildly twisting and pulling at her nipples making her squeal into the kiss her mandibles holding me. I feel my balls tighten and I cum into her before she does. I let it fill her before pulling out and pulling back from the kiss and shoving her down tying her wrists together and then pulling her into a sting position before forcing my tool into her mouth as she looks at me with eyes begging me not to, but grabbing the sides of her crest and bits of her fleshy dreads and forcing her to deep throat me, she screams but it only make it feel better as her throat vibrates and i shove my tool down it. I feel my balls tighten again and cum in her mouth forcing her to swallow all of it before pinning her down. I line up with her pussy and force my way in again but i don't hold back at all the friction cause her to cry out in pain and unbelievable pleasure, i cum quickly but keep going bring my mouth to her breasts and aggressively start to suckle and bite her nipples forcing milk to come that i lap up greedily before she cums with a primal howl her walls savagely milling at my member that starts to quiver as i cum with her.

As i lay on her she says "Thank you". I smile and get up and pulling her out and untie her before cuddling her and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry so sorry", but every time she says "I wanted it".

 **Oh… i have to go Ba'ja is calling I'll write what happened next in my next letter, until then this is Isaac honorary Yautja singing out.**


End file.
